


riddle my diddle: a collection of puns

by panic_at_the_voltron



Series: memse bbbboi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: GUYS, Other, puns, this is literally just gonna be - Freeform, what more do you want from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_voltron/pseuds/panic_at_the_voltron
Summary: these titles are so creative





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheatrePhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatrePhantom/gifts), [mega_max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mega_max/gifts).



i'm just gonna yeet myself outta _heere_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these titles are so creative

I started a company selling land mines disguised as prayer mats.

 

 

 

_Prophets are going through the roof._


	3. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

notice me

  


  


_sin π_   



	4. midsummer night's pun

I'm dumb

might as well call me pyramus


	5. russian dolls

i'm really starting to hate these stupid little russian dolls

 

_they're so full of themselves_


	6. Chapter 6

My wife gets annoyed if I mess with her red wine, so I've added fruit and lemonade to it and now she's sangria than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

If you're born in November you know your parents had a brilliant valentine's day.


End file.
